Morning Sunshine !
by Ace Trainer Jessie
Summary: Waking up early in the morning. Ashley watches Spencer sleep. Read to find out more ! Oneshot! Spashley
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "South Of Nowhere". It belongs to whomever does own them. I don't own any of characters form the show. I don't own any of it. I'm not making money. I'm writing this for fun. Sense I love the show. No profit is being made. I don't own it. I'm not making money.

* * *

Good Morning Sunshine !

by Jessie Midnight

* * *

I'm laying in bed. I see the early light filtering through the curtains. I look down and I see blond hair. I'm so amazed that were here. That were living it. Were living together. I'm working on my music. She is in college. I look at the clock. The alarm is gonna go off soon. It's not often that I wake up before she does. The rare times that I do. I bask in the love that we have. I know. The great Ashley Davis is a sap. Not true. However when it comes to Spencer Carlin. Then ya I am a sap. Only for her ; because of her. I gently move some her hair from her head. I kiss her on her head.

She wakes up gently"Morning Ash", she says sleeply.  
I look down at her," Sorry for waking you up."  
She sits up and starts to strech out like a cat from a nap"It's okay. I was waking up anyways."

She then leans cuddles up to me and we adjust ourselfs so that where comfy.

"Good now I get to spend some time with you before school", I say then nod my head.

Spencer grins and me,"Ashley as much as it is apperciated. Today is Saturday. So we can go back to sleep" she then gets this looking for trouble grin. "Or we could find better ways of spending a saturday morning", making her voice go low at the end.

"It's Saturday", I say. Spencer nods her head.

"We could sleep..............or other things", I get this grin on my face as I process what she said.

"I turn to her and kiss her I know which one I choose", Ashley says suductivly.

****************BEEP!!!**********BEEP!!!!!!******BEEP!**********BEEP!!!!****************************

Aiden sits up in bed having been woken up from a VERY good dream. Right before it was getting good. "Damn it! Always at the good part!",says Aiden pissed and upset from lack of naked goodness in the dream.  
He shakes his head, "I need to get a girfriend ! Ugh there my friends !" gets up and heads for the shower in his boxers.

He looks down," Sorry buddy. It's a cold shower for us this morning".

Aiden thinks this is what I get for talking to Ashley about sex. He shakes his head before jumping into the shower.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is a oneshot. No more will be added to it.


	2. Author's Note  petition

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

The Retired Pokemon Master 


End file.
